Nobility Obliges
by SpartAl412
Summary: Arriving in the lands of the Empire, two Bretonnian adventurers questing for glory soon find themselves facing off against the against the Skaven.


_When the Clarion call is sounded_

_I will ride out and fight in the name of liege and Lady,_

_Whilst I draw breath the lands bequeathed _

_unto me will remain untainted by evil._

_Honour is all. Chivalry is all_

_- The Knight's Vow_

* * *

The light of the sun shone brightly upon the Old World, across the lands battles were fought in many places, some in the open fields, some in the shadows of the forests while others were fought in the dark depths of the realms of men. In some places, things were peaceful as honest folk work the fields and went about their day. In the Imperial province of Wissenland, ruled by the Countess Emmanuelle Leibwitz from the industrial city of Nuln, lay a village of little significance. A small settlement like many others spread out across the lands of the Empire which would not be missed if it were to meet an unfortunate demise.

From the outskirts of the village came two men riding upon the backs of horses. One was a tall noble figure, clad in plate armor and bearing a tabard of red with a white trim, the tabard itself was embroidered with a snarling boar. The knight's great helmet which was decorated with a golden fleur-de-lis, concealed the man's face, upon his back was a kite shield which bore the same heraldry as his tabard. His noble white steed as well was clad in armor, and by its saddle sat several leather bags. The knight carried with him a pair of swords; one was an ornate long sword sheathed upon the knight's left hip, its guard and hilt were decorated to resemble a rose, upon the knight's back along with his shield was a great sword which gleamed with the sun's light.

Alongside the knight was another man, dressed in dark brown leather armor and a hooded cloak of forest green, he resembled a woodland ranger. The second man also rode upon a horse, but while the knight rode upon one that was tall, white and muscular, the other horse was leaner, shorter and with a coat of chestnut-brown, it too held bags containing various objects. The second man carried a bow and a quiver of arrows upon his back, by his hips he carried a hand axe and short sword, although it was easy for others to see that the second man also carried a pair of knives with one by his right boot and another over his heart.

'Pretty like a picture' said the ranger whose name was Rainier as the two men rode down the road, their eyes sought out for any signs indicating where if there was an inn around. The eyes of the villagers were already upon them, some whispered conspiratorial suspicions while others wondered with a mild bit of curiosity before going back to their daily labors. The two men had also noted the nervous looks of the local militia-men as they went about their patrols.

'A little grim for my tastes' replied the knight whose name was Abelard; his tone barely concealed his displeasure. 'I do not understand why these Imperials are so obsessed with skulls for decoration' noted the knight as they passed by church of the Imperial god, Sigmar.

'Perhaps Morr is quite popular among these northerners' mused Rainier 'Taal knows how often it seems they get attacked by the northmen, along with the greenskins and beasts I might add'. As they continued to survey the village, Rainier finally caught sight of a building with a wooden sign board depicting a cow holding up a tankard. 'I believe that is the local inn or a tavern at the least'

The knight snorted at the mention of a tavern and said 'I doubt they have any good wine, likely they will be serving cheap watered down ale. I doubt the food would be any good as well, nary a truffle nor a snail served in these lands'

Rainier chuckled 'It was your idea to come here' he said amusedly

'It was the Lady who said I should come here' corrected Abelard 'Her vision guided me here to this dreary land and to here I must go' there was a moment of silence between the two and the knight continued 'You really did not have to join me you know'

'And leave you all alone in a strange foreign land where the locals like to burn people for whatever passes their fancy?' questioned Rainier sarcastically 'even after all of our adventures together? You wound me' he said with feigned hurt.

Abelard chuckled softly; the two of them had been through too much together over the years. It would take much more than going to a foreign country for them to part ways. 'So shall we see what culinary and monstrous horrors await us?'

* * *

Wiping a rag over the counter, Udo became satisfied that the bar was cleaned well enough for now. Guessing now would be a good time to clean some of the mugs he heard the bell attached to the front door ring, signifying he had new customers. Looking to the door he saw two men come in, to his delight he saw one was a knight, the other a forester by the look of him. Quickly he put on a friendly smile, he could already tell by the look of the knight's heraldry that he was a Bretonnian, foreign nobles always had money on them.

'Bonjour Messieurs! Shouted the innkeeper trying to sound as friendly as possible while speaking in what little Breton he knew, the two men quietly sat themselves by the bar, the knight removed his helmet to reveal a fair-skinned man who was brown of hair with blue eyes, his head was covered by a coif of chain mail, and his lower jaw was covered by a short well-groomed beard. The other man pulled down his hood and a piece of cloth covering his mouth, the man was of a darker skin tone, his hair was shoulder lengthed and black in color, his jaw was covered in a thick stubble and his eyes were brown in color. Both men certainly struck an imposing look.

'There is little need to speak in our tongue' said the knight in an accented but understandable Reikspiel 'I would prefer to practice my Reikspiel'.

'Of course milords' replied the innkeeper in his native language 'what can I get for you two fine fellows? Some food, drinks and rooms for the night?'

'That, as well as food and shelter for our horses' said the knight. Nodding at the Bretonnian's request Udo called for his son Klaus to tend to the horses, his son shouted back in acknowledgment from the kitchen and he heard the boy taking the back entrance. The innkeeper then went about getting his guests some food from the kitchen, he would return bearing a tray which contained a pair of clay bowls filled with a stew of mutton and vegetables and a loaf of black bread. Setting the food upon the bar, the knight reached into his a leather pouch and produced two gold crowns, the innkeeper's eyes widened at the money.

'Two of your finest rooms available as well please' said the knight. The Innkeeper nodded eagerly and took the coins and placed them into his coin pouch.

'Please wait here then mein herren' said the innkeeper 'I think I have a bottle of Bretonnian wine in the cellar'

* * *

'Not bad I suppose' Rainier said quietly in Breton as he set down the glass of red wine 'not the best either though' he added.

'If this was served to a noble Bordeleaux there would be a public flogging' replied Abelard with distaste. Taking another sip he cringed for the wine would only be fit for peasants; he supposed it would be one of the many things he would have to endure while in the Empire. Hearing the footsteps of the innkeeper as he came down the stairs leading to the second storey, he looked to see the pudgy balding man who gave a slight bow and informed them that their rooms were ready. Giving thanks to the innkeeper, the knight went back to his meal which he found bland.

When the two men had finished their meals, Abelard asked the local innkeeper of any unusual sightings or rumors in the area. In over the eight years of questing for the Grail, he had noticed an unusual pattern of how many adventures seem to start in a tavern or an inn. Sure enough, the innkeeper told them a mix of petty rumors going about in the private businesses of the local, some humorous others outrageous. Of course the man then got one which intrigued the Knight and his companion.

'Old Friedrich the Huntsman has been talking about beast sightings in the woods' said the Innkeeper 'says that he saw some odd-looking beastmen that look like rats' this eventually got attention of the two men and Abelard asked the man to continue. 'Well, there was also Frau Griselda the Cheese-maker says that some thieves broke into her storehouse last week, though you didn't hear from me milords but she likes to chew the root if you get my meaning'.

'Interesting, you have my thanks' said Abelard who then reached into a second coin pouch and produced a silver _denier_. The Innkeeper took the coin quite eagerly and bowed once more, the man then said that he should check if his son tended to the Horses. When the Innkeeper left, Rainier looked to Abelard with a serious expression and spoke

'Skaven?' he grimly asked in Breton

'A possibility' replied Abelard 'one worth investigating, don't you agree?'

'After that last run in with them at Montfort I would be glad to give the little bastards a few arrows in eyes for what happened to the others'. Nodding at Rainier's words, Abelard remembered that terrible battle at Montfort a year ago. The two of them along with a war band of other knights and adventurers had been aiding in the fight against several greenskin tribes, during their quests they had discovered by chance, evidence that the greenskins were being riled up by the skaven so the greenskins would attack the local human settlement and then the loathsome ratmen would swoop in and finish off any survivors.

More or less the entire thing ended with the Abelard, Rainier and three other men out of forty surviving the ordeal. It ended in an all out three-way battle which thankfully had resulted in the deaths of the skaven and their leaders as well as the greenskins. The Duke of Montfort had been grateful and their three companions were rewarded with lands and title, for Abelard and Rainier they had simply accepted a generous "donation" in coin and thanks for they were simply doing their duty for the sake of the Lady and the Quest.

* * *

The two men were quickly in accordance and a plan of action was made. They would speak to the local huntsman the innkeeper referred to as "Old Friedrich" and then they would speak to Frau Griselda. Asking the Innkeeper for directions they found the home of Frau Griselda to be the closest , taking their horses for a short stroll over the muddy streets, they went to the edge of town where they found Frau Griselda's home. It was a sturdy looking wooden house with a pen and a barn nearby for a mix of cows and goats, there was also a third building north of the house and the barn, likely the storehouse which had been robbed.

Walking to the front door of Frau Griselda's home, Abelard knocked upon the door twice with his gauntleted right hand; he called the woman's name and was answered by a woman's voice telling them to go away. Rolling his eyes Abelard shouted that he wanted to investigate the robbery; he then heard the sounds of footsteps from inside and moving close to the door. Taking a step back he heard someone was undoing the locks, after a moment the door opened to reveal a surprisingly sturdy and well fed looking old woman wearing a simple dress, her shoulders were wrapped in a woolen shawl and upon her nose were a pair of spectacles, to Abelard's surprise he saw the sleeping forms of several cats in her house.

'You ain't lookin like any watchmen' said the old woman after quickly sizing up the two men.

'Just passing adventurers taking an interest in local troubles' replied Abelard.

The old woman gave them a skeptical looked and spoke in a tone fitting to the look 'Adventurers eh? I guess I will need to pay you boys for troubles?'

'Payment is not necessary' said Abelard. The old woman still looked a bit skeptical but shrugged, she stepped out and told the two men to follow her. The two men were brought to the building Abelard had guessed was the storehouse, the old woman explained that on the night of the robbery she had been awakened when her cats were riled up and hissing at something. When she had gone to investigate she saw what she thought was a giant rat scamper away into the forest, she had been frightened and didn't go out till the morning, when she investigated around her home she saw the cows were spooked but unharmed but her cheese store had been emptied.

The old woman then began cry and told them about her profits being ruined and when she tried to tell the militia about the giant rat they all thought she was on weirdroot again and she swore that she had been clean for over two years. Abelard knew where this was going, rolling his eyes he gave the old woman a pair of _deniers_, at this rate he thought they will become broke and he regretted paying for whatever was the "finest at the inn". Giving thanks to the old woman, he reassured her that they will catch the thieves; the old woman thanked them and went back to her house. Looking to Rainier who had gone inside and began inspecting the ground, the ranger was knelt over it with his fingers tracing over the earth.

'What do you see?' asked Abelard in while switching to Breton

'Cold, faint but there, definitely Skaven tracks' said Rainier with confidence. Standing up the ranger nodded to Abelard, the men then went to their horses and mounted up, the home of the huntsman was also at the edge of town on the opposite end. When they arrived they found a wooden hovel with several tanning racks outside, they saw a shirtless barrel-chested middle-aged man with a big bushy beard chopping logs. The man chopped a log with a single sweep of his axe and the two sides split apart cleanly.

The man looked to the strangers coming and Abelard waved to the Huntsman and called to his attention. The Huntsman gave them a gruff greeting and just as with the old woman, Abelard explained that he and Rainier were just passing by adventurers offering a hand. The Huntsman explained that he was checking his traps and he saw a large group of beastmen eating a deer raw, he ran away for there were many of them. He then gave them directions on where to go and with that the knight thanked him. It was refreshing to Abelard, for once to be given a straight and direct answer, in the past he and Rainier had been required to do some other petty tasks just to get to whatever their objective was.

For example there was that one quest in Lyonesse half a year ago where they needed find the location of some forgotten goblin infested temple which held a holy relic of the Duchy. The only man who knew where the temple was located was a drunk who wanted a bottle of wine from a specific merchant. When they visited the wine merchant, they learned that the man sold some ludicrously expensive wines and was willing to give them a free bottle but only if they help him deal with some local thieves guild who had been putting pressure on him.

They then had to go through a series of at least a dozen other tasks which made Abelard's head hurt just thinking about them, and then when they finally found that thieves guild it seemed there was some sort of coup going on between one side who claimed to be more honorable while the other side was less so. Having lost their patience, Abelard and Rainier either killed or arrested everyone in the guild, got the wine from the merchant and then they gave it to the drunk who showed them how to get to the temple.

There was also that other quest where they had to kill some ancient guardian of a lost treasure in the Pale Sisters. The problem became that only way to kill it was with a magic spear which was located in a tomb within Old Mousillon, said tomb was part of a border dispute being fought over by three rival lords. It was another quest which had been a headache for Abelard, and it had made him question if he should have taken the Vow of the Quest in the first place. The two men then rode off in the direction of where the Huntsman had told them he saw the beastman, both men steeling themselves for what was to come.

* * *

'It is like those penny dreadfuls you forced me to read in L'anguille you know' said Rainier after they had dismounted and made their way into the forest.

'It did help you learn to actually read did it not?' replied Abelard 'not just gaze upon lewd picture of under dressed ladies'

'True' said Rainier 'but I have heard better tales from drunks and drug fiends'

Abelard chuckled and asked with a hint of amusement 'So, how is this like those penny dreadfuls?'

'The usual, our heroes begin their adventures in a strange foreign land and the first things they fight are giant rats, that sort of thing' replied Rainier with sarcasm. With another chuckle Abelard carried on along with Rainier, already they began to adopt their usual tactic, Abelard would carry on with armed with his blessed long sword which glowed with fey light and shield while creating as much sound as possible while Rainier would lie in wait and ambush any attackers with his bow. The skaven apparently had not been the best of woodsmen, the vermin left behind a trail of footprints and the fetid stench of their musk, it was quite easy for the two men to follow them, and already both men were aware that it was most likely there would be a skaven warren nearby.

Quietly moving into the brush, Rainier surveyed the forest for any signs of the ratmen. He looked up to the tree which would serve as a good firing position for their riflemen; scanning the branches he sought an errant glint from a scope. He continued slowly keeping watch both above and below, he then picked up a faint smell of rotten garbage, spoiled meat, wet fur and that sickly sweet smell he would often catch a whiff of when their was foul sorcery in the air. Quickly raising up his bow and pointing it northeast of him he notched an arrow and fired, with a twang of his bow he was rewarded with a shriek of pain and a body fell from the canopy.

Hearing the shriek from above, Abelard stepped back in time to avoid the body from landing on him. Briefly looking down he saw the vile furry body of a skaven lying upon its back and an arrow over where a man's right breast would be. Looking back up he saw three more of the vile things jump off from the branches, taking a few more steps back, the skaven landed upon the grassy earth and charged the Knight. Abelard as well had charged the ratmen, with his shield raised he crashed into one of the rat men, knocking it off of its feet. He thrust the pommel of his long sword into the snout of another skaven, he felt the satisfying crack as he struck bone… or was it cartilage? He never really knew with ratmen.

The third skaven attempted to flank him and was struck by an arrow to the neck from Rainier, the knight swiftly thrust his sword into the gut of the second skaven he struck he heard a squeal of pain as the blade pierced the vermin's furry body. Swiftly ripping the sword out along with several of its entrails he turned his attention to the one he had struck with his shield, already he saw the skaven limping away and doing that malodorous thing where the ratmen seem to piss themselves when they are losing. It did not get far before an arrow struck it in the back.

* * *

A little disappointed that there were so few, Abelard guessed they had only encountered a few sentries. Moving ahead once more, it did not take long for the two Bretonnians to find the entrance to the skaven warrens. Upon a steep sloped hill with a single tree growing atop was a crude entrance more akin to one made by a wild animal, around the hole were several crude barricades and watchtower. Abelard caught sight of a skaven wielding a spear and pointing a finger at him, he then saw as the skaven suddenly clutched its neck and fell. Several skaven which were milling about suddenly came alert and began rushing at him, he saw one run into the hole and he knew that he and Rainier would have to make this quick.

Counting exactly a dozen skaven coming him, Abelard roared praises to the Lady and charged the ratmen, he saw two skaven fall to arrows as he closed in. His shield impacted against another ratman and his sword cleaved through the bodies of two more, he felt the impact as a crude spear scraped against his breastplate and asword slashed against the chain links protecting the back of his left knee. Thankful that his armor held, he swung his sword in swift cleaving arcs which struck many of the ratmen, his sword and armor had been drenched in blood now, and he felt the rush of adrenaline through his veins.

Continuing to hack and slash at the ratmen, Abelard was supported by Rainier who continued to fire a volley of arrows. Already the two men had killed seven of the ratmen and the vermin began backing away, Abelard gave them no time to regroup and he charged forwards, his sword split a ratman's skull from the top the lower jaw, he smashed another to the side with his shield, two more fell to arrows and the last one fled. Breathing heavily, Abelard grinned underneath his helmet.

Thrusting his sword into the body of an injured skaven, Abelard pulled the sword out and returned to a defensive stance, he expected more of the vermin to be coming soon from the warren. 'Rainier!' He shouted 'Do you still have those dragon-globes!?'

'Aye!' replied Rainier. A month earlier the two men were hunting trolls near Parravon, due to the regenerative properties trolls had, the two men visited an alchemist who provided them (with a fee of course) a series of small fist sized glass orbs which contained a potent but volatile mix of burning liquids. It proved useful in killing the trolls and it was quite flashy as well when Abelard had coated his sword with it. After the troll hunt they still had three of the objects to spare, each of which were kept by Rainier who would coat his arrows with small amounts of it like an assassin would with a poison.

Emerging from the brush, Rainier cautiously made his way to the entrance, Abelard himself had crept forward, his heart began to pound in his chest. He saw Rainier walk towards the entrance, he reached for his belt and produced one of the three globes, raising his right arm back Rainier hurled the glass orb into the hill. There was a moment of silence before they heard a shriek from within and smoke began to come out, to the men's surprise two hatches opened up from the sides of the hill and from them emerged several skaven, it was like watching ants come out of their nests.

'I think now would be a good moment for a tactical withdrawal' said Rainier a bit worriedly. As much as Abelard hated the idea of giving ground, he knew that to stay here would mean the ratmen would easily surround them. The Lady may reward bravery courage, but stupidity was something many young knights did not learn until it was too late. Without a word the two men withdrew, Abelard of course was slower due to his armor but Rainier effortlessly made it into the tree line. Already he saw the skaven converging towards them and forming into a single large group, perfect thought Abelard.

'Burn the bastards!' commanded Abelard, he soon saw a glass globe fly over his head and it crashed in the midst of the skaven swarm. Fire swiftly began to spread and in the press of bodies, many ratmen caught aflame, some of those who were on fire accidentally crashed into their kin who not, thus setting those other ones ablaze. As the skaven began to panic the last globe flew over head and it ignited more skaven, Abelard noted the fire created by the last one was smaller, likely it was the one Rainier had been using to coat his arrows.

The smell of burned flesh began to fill their nostrils, the two men gagged at the stench for a moment before returning to the fight. The only skaven to not have turned and fled was a large heavily armored one wielding a glaive, it armor was decorated with skulls, some human, others greenskin in origin, around the skaven leader were four armored warriors wielding spears as well. Abelard remembered that these were a stronger breed of skaven, much like how among orcs the bigger and blacker ones were in charge.

The skaven leader pointed its spear at Abelard and chittered in a high-pitched voice, it rapidly spoke in a strange broken Reikspiel 'Vile man-things burn-ruin warren! Man-things think they win-win! No! Warren just outpost! Loss warren just set back! More-more Skaven! Now Reekir kill-slay Man-things!

The skaven leader and two its warrior rushed towards Abelard, while the other two went for Rainier. One of the bodyguards fell down with an arrow striking it in its right eye. The other was struck in the chest but it kept on going. Charging towards the Skaven leader and his bodyguards, Abelard blocked a spear thrust with his shield and parried the slash of the other one, the leader thrust its glaive towards him and he barely managed to slap the pole arm away with his sword. The skaven attacking him were more skilled than the ones he had fought earlier, they maintained discipline and knew how to coordinate their strikes.

A spear struck him in the neck, fortunately his gorget prevented the blow from piercing the flesh, he barely managed to dodge the slash of the glaive against his head and the knight was forced back. The skaven had reach and numbers now and he did not have time to get his great sword. He heard a high-pitched shriek of pain from one of the guards who fell dead and he briefly saw Rainier wielding his hand axe and short sword, both were bloodied and the ranger sported a bloody wound on the right side of his hip.

The ranger leapt back as the glaive swung towards him, capitalizing on the opportunity, Abelard attacked the other bodyguard with an overhead chop from his sword the bodyguard raised the haft of its spear in time to block the sword, but the blessed steel weapon cut through it like a twig and crashed into the ratman's skull. The skaven leader turned to Abelard and hissed, it then began to disengage, and its speed despite its armor was faster than even his. As the skaven began running away he saw a flash of light from the side and heard a shriek of pain, the skaven leader fell to the ground and began wailing.

Looking to Rainier who held one of his daggers by the tip, Abelard nodded to the ranger. The two men walked towards the Skaven leader, already the blaze from the dragon-globes was starting a forest fire, they heard familiar distant roars from the forest and the two men knew the real beastmen would be out for blood soon. The two men found the Skaven leader, laying upon its belly and trying to crawl away, Rainier's dagger had struck it in the back of its knee.

The skaven looked to them and it began to plead for its life 'Mercy-mercy!' it said pathetically 'please no kill-kill! You look for skaven! I tell-tell you everything! Please-please spare this one great man-thing warriors!'

Looking to the skaven with disgust Abelard spoke 'By my honor as a Knight of Bretonnia, I pledge that I will not slay you if you tell me what I want to know'

* * *

Reekir looked to the man-thing warrior in armor, a knight he realized, the most foolish of man things who actually kept their promises and words like dwarf-things. Such creatures were easy to manipulate, already his mind began to calculate the prestige he would gain from manipulating these strong but stupid man-things. He began mentally picturing the deaths of his rivals, he would be the only skaven leader left and when the man-things were tired and spent he would kill them and take the honor of being their slayers.

Already he began to tell everything to the man-things, the man-things helped moved him to a safer position, away from the growing fire. One of the man-things produced a map of the area the local man-things called Wissenland, Reekir told them everything about where some of the other burrows and warrens were. When he had finished telling them everything he felt giddy, all he needed now was to come up with a tale to explain his heroic escape from the man-things and then he could manipulate things as he saw fit.

The armored man then went about cleaning his sword and sheathed it he spoke 'As I have promised I will not slay you'. Inwardly he laughed at the man-thing for his stupidity, then he saw the other man-thing draw his knives and advanced towards Reekir threateningly and terror began to build up.

'You pledge-promise no kill-kill Reekir!' he shouted as he squirted the musk of fear

'As I have promised' repeated the man-thing '**I** will not slay you, notice the emphasis on I' the last thing Reekir saw was the knives plunging towards his eyes.

* * *

'That went rather well' said Abelard as he mounted his horse. Rainier had lifted the skaven's severed head and tossed it to the knight. The knight deftly caught it in mid-air, both men knew the Imperials would be furious about the fire if they returned. The men would need proof that there were skaven about in the forest as well if they wanted to avoid a lynch-mob.

'Do you think that ratman was telling the truth?' asked Rainier as he cleaned his knives and mounted his horse, he winced for the spear that cut him hurt like hell, he hoped there was an apothecary in the Imperial town.

'Who knows with the ratmen' replied Abelard good heartedly 'Still I think it may be worth investigating, perhaps, we may finally find treasure we may keep for ourselves'.

'Ha! Knowing our luck that hardly seems to happen' Rainier said with amusement 'Shall we return to town and hear the cheers of the crowd?' he said sarcastically.

'It is certainly what you live for dear brother' Abelard said with a smile underneath his helmet.

'You forget that I also live for the lavishing attentions of fair maidens everywhere!' added Rainier with a pained laugh. The two men then galloped off back to town, eager for their next adventure

* * *

_I set down my Lance, symbol of duty. I spurn those whom I love._

_I relinquish all, and take up the tools of my quest._

_No obstacle will stand before me. No pleas for help shall find me wanting._

_No moon will look upon me twice lest I be judged idle,_

_I give my body, heat and soul to the Lady whom I seek_

_- The Questing Vow_

* * *

_To Be Continued in Shadows of an Empire_


End file.
